Want to know something amazing?
by Just-A-Dream-Finally-famous
Summary: Brittany, wants Santana to know something amazing.. i wonder what it is..


Hey, guys i'm back with my bad writing. Hope you guys like it.

It was dark by the time Santana got off work the cold wind blowing directly in her face as she pushed open the doors of the school that she worked in. Her week had been long and tiring, decorating her class room door and doing all sorts of arts and crafts with her kids like they did every year before Christmas break, this year's theme for the door being "Frozen" her kids being excited about being on winter break they seemed restless with energy. Santana absolutely loved working with children; even though they would get on her nerves sometimes she loved her "kingder crew" as she called them. Working with the kids made her think about how one day her and her wife Brittany would soon have a kid of their own it had been almost one year since they had started trying but no luck. Santana could see the toll it was taking on her wife as she held her close at night while she cried in Santana's arms asking her "what's wrong with me San?" Santana didn't know what to do anymore; she would just hold her wife in her arms comforting her "Absolutely nothing Britt, it will happen baby" she would reply to her wife softly. It had been almost two months since Brittany's last insemination and when Brittany got her period last month her wife gave up and told Santana they should continue on with their plan. The plan being that Brittany would try for a year and if that didn't work Santana would try. Brittany was to try one more time, her next insemination would be in a month, Santana prayed every night for the next insemination to work because she knew the joy it would bring her wife, it had always been brittany's dream to carry first. All Santana wanted was for Brittany's dream to come true.

Pulling up on her drive way Santana frowned when she saw that Brittany's car was parked in the drive way, "hm" Santana thought to herself "Brittany must be feeling sick again" with that in mind Santana quickly got out of her car and ran up the path way trying to get to Brittany as fast as she could because Brittany has been feeling so sick for the last three weeks, throwing up, headaches and so on. Santana couldn't fathom the thought of Brittany sick and alone. Why didn't she call me, Santana thought as she opened the door to their shared home.

"Brittany" she yelled out as she threw off her coat and tugged off her boots "Britt, baby" she yelled a little louder getting no response from her response she was starting to become worried. She spoke to Brittany almost three hours ago on the phone and she seemed fine.

Walking past the foyer and into the living room where she expected her wife to be laying on the couch, Santana stopped walking abruptly when she saw Brittany standing in the middle of the living room with her hands behind her back. She was dressed in black sweats with a loose gray shirt with her hair loose around her shoulders just the way Santana loved seeing her, no makeup or anything pure Brittany.

"Brittany, what's wrong? Why, didn't you answer me when I was calling you?" she asked as Brittany remained still in the middle of the room with a smirk on her face "ok babe, now you're really freaking me out" Santana said as she walked closer to her wife. Brittany took a step back away from her wife.

"You want to know something amazing, Santana?" Brittany asked as she beamed at her wife, admiring her as she stood before her.

"Yes, but I would also love to know why your home so early? Did the firm close early?" Santana wondered as she spoke to the blonde" Because I called you earlier and you said you were staying at work a bit late, not that I mind you being home early but I thought you were feeling sick again" Santana rambled as she tried to find a reason why her wife was home early after she said she would be back from work late.

"Santana, shut up" Brittany laughed "You're rambling sweet heart calm down" the blonde said as she watched Santana try and figure out what was going on " I asked you a question and I just want you to answer yes or no" The blonde said softly as she walked closer to her wife with her hands still behind her back. "Do you want to know something amazing?" the blonde asked again. "oh and put out your hand in front of you please" Brittany asked sweetly.

"Yes" Santana Answered skeptically as she extended her hand in front of her opening her palm as if she was going to receive something and waited to hear what was so "amazing" Brittany was beaming with a smile as she bounced on her feet from side to side.

Pulling her hands from behind her back Brittany put something small in her wife's hand. Santana looked down looking at the small green thing in her hand "a dried pea is amazing?" Santana asked looking up at her wife confused.

Brittany was crying now looking at Santana with a watery smile. "What's so amazing Santana, is that this" she said as they both looked down at the dried pea in the brunets palm "is how small your baby is right now"

*Review.

Here is my Tumblr if you have any questions or anything.


End file.
